Inuda
by Yumiko21
Summary: Kagome inspected the surrounding area: they were in a lush green field full of flowers, insects, and strange creatures that she had never seen before.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

><p>It was a nice and peaceful day in the Feudal era. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing. The subject...Well I think you can guess.<p>

"Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me" Shippo whined, resting on Kagome's shoulder as he nursed a bump of his head, courtesy of Inuyasha, while Kirara rested on her opposite shoulder.

Kagome's vein popped. All she wanted was one peaceful day with no fighting between Inuyasha and Shippo. It was now almost 5 years since she had fallen down the well into Japan's Feudal era.

She was now 20 years old and had completed her schooling (Somehow). She now wore the traditional miko outfit of the time except where instead of it being red it was grass green. (A birthday present from Inuyasha on her 18th birthday) Her raven coloured hair was now nearly as long as Inuyasha's when she had first met him, preferring not to cut it and she had it tied up in a loose ponytail. She now lived permanently in the Feudal era after having the well had somehow sealed the day that she had finished her schooling. Moreover, although she had mourned about never seeing her family again, Kagome had slowly begun to heal, and was comforted by the thought that they were alive and well somewhere, even if she couldn't visit them anymore.

Behind her, Inuyasha trudged along muttering obscurities under his breath as he watched Kagome take in Shippo's lies. He barely even taped him and yet Shippo was making it seem like he had done something bad. He was still wearing his traditional Fire rat Haori and his silver-white hair now reached just below his hips. His gold-amber eyes glared at Kagome and Shippo's retreating forms as they steadily approached Kaede's village.

They had completed and purified the jewel almost two years ago now, Kikyou had passed on for a second time by now and Naraku had long since been defeated. Sango and Miroku had now taken up permanent residence in the village and Sango had bore Miroku twin girls (Both 2 years old) with another one on the way. Inuyasha would have preferred to also take up residence except Kagome still wanted to travel, and for the life of him, he couldn't deny her. Therefore, they had been travelling for almost 2 years now and he was secretly hoping that she would soon want to start settling down in the village as well.

Kirara had started journeying with them when Sango and Miroku's hut had gotten too crowded for the poor feline youkai. She preferred to be out travelling, and seeing new lands instead of the village's usual surroundings. Don't get her wrong, the village was pleasant enough, the villagers were nice to her and the peaceful forests were the best for late afternoon naps, but one can only take so long of those things. Now, after spending so much time there that she could probably walk through there blindfolded, Kirara was jumping at the chance to go travelling again with the other ex shard hunters. Sango and Miroku had understood and she now travelled with Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo.

"What's your problem wench? All I did was tap him on the head," Inuyasha muttered, his face now pouting (Not that he'd admit it).

"It wasn't a tap, it was a punch and it still hurts" Shippo whined back at him. He was now 12/13 years old and slowly maturing, but that didn't stop him from trying to annoy/torment Inuyasha whenever he could (While he still had a chance to get away with it). His auburn hair was longer than when they had first met him and still tied up with his green-blue bow holding it in a small ponytail. His kimono was the same, as it seemed to grow with him just like Inuyasha's Fire rat Haori. His forest green eyes watched the proceedings with interest, a small smirk on his face. '_Serves him right though' _he thought. _'Serves him right for eating the last fish last night. I'm still a growing boy; I need more food than he does.'_

"Inuyasha" Kagome said warningly, a sign that this argument was going to end very soon.

"What? That's all I did, I swear and besides, when are you going to stop coddling him? His now almost 13 years old now" Inuyasha replied, his usual scowl and glare still in place.

"_Osuwari!_."

Inuyasha face rushed to meet the downwards and smashed itself hard into the ground, his indignation muffled by clumps of dirt.

Kagome glared at his form for all of two seconds, then turned and continued to walk.

Inuyasha waited all of about five seconds before the spell released him and then he had to play catch up as Kagome continued to move towards the village.

Up ahead, Kagome stalked off in an angry huff.

"I can't believe him," she muttered.

Suddenly, her eyes quirked up.

"Hm?"

Her head turned towards whatever had caught her interest.

Something in a bush...something _glittering..._had grabbed her attention. She hesitantly walked over, and brushed aside the shrubbery. She gasped.

A glistening, golden model of a wolf, with sparkling sapphire adornments, fell down at her feet with a plop.

She paused for a moment, before slowly crouching down and reaching over with her right hand.

The instant her flesh came in contact with the wolf, its mouth snapped open stiffly, and a swath of gold light swirled outwards from the opening, growing bigger as it enveloped Kagome, Shippo and Kirara.

Inuyasha grumbled as he effortlessly sprinted forward with great speed towards Kagome's familiar scent.

"Keh...why do _I_ have to apologize...? _She _should be the one to calm down...didn't have to over...react..." Inuyasha trailed off as his eyes widened.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he witnessed the golden cloud converging upon her and Shippo, swallowing them up in its depths.

He charged at top speed, shooting forward with all his might. As the swirling smoke was about to dissapear, Inuyasha stretched his arm out and touched his hand to the smog just in time.

The gas had become a spinning vortex of dark gold light, and the haze shrunk and shrunk as it rapidly spun, until it was miniscule enough to fit inside the wolf's crevice of a mouth. It sucked itself in as well, as if by a vacuum, before the wolf itself disappeared as well.

Inuyasha groaned as he painfully pushed himself up from his position on the ground.

"Dammit...what the hell just happened...? Wait, Kagome-! Kagome? Where are you?" Inuyasha panicked, his head swinging from one side to the other.

He visibly relaxed when he glimpsed Kagome curled up on a particularly thick branch of a large tree, just underneath him. With Shippo and Kirara curled up on her stomach. She seemed to gleam as the sun peeked over the glowing horizon, causing the canyon in the distance to look even spectacular, with its walls almost glowing in the morning sun.

"Huh?" Inuyasha frowned. "A canyon?" _'Last I remember we weren't anywhere NEAR any canyons.'_ He thought as he tried to remember what had happened before.

"Just where the hell did that thing send us?"

He then jumped down to the branch where Kagome lay sleeping, and gently attempted to shake her awake.

"Mmm..." Kagome mumbled, batting his hand away with her own.

"Come on, Kagome! Get up! We don't have time-"

"Nooo..." she groaned. "Just five more minutes..."

"I'm serious, Kagome! We have to-"

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

'_She's dreaming about me?'_

"...Osuwari."

Inuyasha slammed down on the branch, and caused the entire thing to snap at its base. He plummeted towards the ground, Kagome and Shippo following suit, except Inuyasha (who was heavier than her, Shippo and Kirara together) had landed on the hard ground, while his body cushioned Kagome's fall.

Inuyasha angrily pushed her off, and stood up.

"Mmm...Huh...Inuyasha?"

"Finally awake, are you, wench?"

"Wh-what happened...? And...Where are we?"

"What's going on?" Shippo asked as he rubbed his eyes and Kirara opened their eyes.

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath, deciding that they had more important matters than his aching back, and explained their situation.

Kagome seemed to mull this over for a moment.

"So...basically, we have no idea where we are right now."

Kagome inspected the surrounding area: they were in a lush green field full of flowers, insects, and strange creatures that she had never seen before. There was a sign near them indicating that this place was "Hyrule Field," which none of them had never heard of in their lives.

Then, the enormity of their circumstance caught up with her.

"O-Oh no...Inuyasha, what'll we do? W-We just were transported randomly to Kami-knows-where! How will we get home? What if we can't ever see Sango or Miroku again? What'll we do? We're alone, all alone, in some place we've never heard of! Are we even in Japan anymore? Inuyasha, _what'll we do?_"

Inuyasha winced and grabbed her shoulders.

"Kagome! Calm down! Panicking will get us nowhere. Anyway, let's just head down through that canyon and try to find a town so that we can ask where exactly we are. We'll decide what we can do from there." Inuyasha said, trying to act calm, while inside he was fraking out almost as much as her.

Kagome took a deep breath, and slowed her shaking.

"R-Right. Of course. I knew that."

As Inuyasha rolled his eyes and brushed the dust off his red haori, he noticed that the object that had apparently transported them was gone. He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise made no indication he noticed the strange occurrence.

"Well, let's stop wastin' time. Come on Kagome, we gotta go and find out just exactly _what _the hell happened to us."

Kagome nodded her consent.

"Hey, don't leave me behind" Shippo called out to them as he leapt up onto Kagome's shoulders before Inuyasha tucked Kagome onto his back with Kirara in Kagome's arms, and sprinted off towards the canyon in the distance, the wind whipping his long, silver mane to and fro.

Meanwhile, under the tree and hill and a little across the valley in which they had landed a large greyish-black wolf with peculiar markings on his skin, a dark gray chain clinging to his left paw, a green and black glove on his other paw, and very deep blue ocean eyes, was laying in wait in a thicket of long grass. Those same eyes looked shocked as it quickly mulled over what it had just seen.

He thought Kit had been joking when she said that roughly 10 minutes ago a strange light had suddenly appeared over the field and had deposited the four strangers onto the lookout hill tree. Suddenly, its furry pointy ears perked up and its nose sniffed the air as it watched the strange individuals wake up and fall out of the tree. He shook his head; there goes that lookout post.

These scents were very different from those of hylians. There was nothing familiar about them. In addition, though he couldn't put his finger-or rather, paw-on it...he felt that these four scents brought something...particular with them. Some essence that could not be described. Whatever it was, it was unlike anything the wolf had ever encountered before. (And he had seen a lot).

The wolf had a foreboding feeling as it leaped out of the grass and bounded to meet these potential threats before they reached the town and started to cause panic. After all, what else would the people of Kakariko think when they saw the body of a man with dog-ears, a child with a foxtail, a two tail cat and a girl who (somehow) had rounded ears and but looked too differently from them.

As he neared the drawbridge, he seemingly seemed to speed up, catching up to them moments before they entered the valley, though he suspected it was only because the dog-eared fellow could smell him, demonstrating it as he stopped just before turning around and lowing the girl, child and strange cat from his just in front of the canyon. He then proceeded to take up a defensive position just before he revealed himself.

Seeing there was no point in hiding himself, the wolf approached them before calmly placing his but on the ground and indicated that he did not want to fight them.

"Who are you?" the dog-eared boy asked.

"I am Link." The wolf, Link replied. Surprising the dog boy and his friends. "Now, answer my question, who and what are you?"


End file.
